Lady Phantom's Adventures in Undertale
by LadyPhantom98
Summary: A Fiction I'm doing because @Autological03 challenged me to. Our story begins when Lady Phantom stumbles upon a portal to the Underground in the Ghost zone and finds herself trapped in there with seemingly no escape until she meets a few friends and goes on another epic adventure with Frisk the Human! Will Lady and Frisk ever Escape the Underground? Read to find out! ;D
1. Preface

So, this is a challenge, given to me by Autologial03. the gist of it, is that he & I have to write from each other's fandomes, that we know next to nothing about, inserting our respective Oc into those stories. He got Danny Phantom (Lucky him!) and I got Undertale. I'll be doing my fic hereand in Quotev, and he'll be doing his on . I'll post the link to it here when he has it up. Anyways, I'm new to writing all of this type of fiction, and since I'm not the avid gamer that Auto is, I'll be writing more from a story's plot perspective then from the game. so, deepest apologizes to anyone I may offend with this, please remember, I'm still new to undertale, and Auto insists that I learn everything about undertale from the pacifist's route POV.

things you should know b4 u read:

1\. My Oc, Lady Phantom, will he taking the neutral rout, whatever that means.

2\. Lady's 1/2 ghost, so she doesn't need to bother having that little heart thing that represents a soul. Ghosts are technically undertale monsters, and so Lady's "Monster" enough not to need one. she still can be damaged like any other human that'd be in the world of undertale, but I'm sticking to my main head-cannon for her and her attributes.

3\. As a feat of whimsy, I'll be including a "4th wall breaking jar" in this. Sorry Sans, but the madness needs to be stopped.

"Oh really? you mean like the type of 4th wall break you just took part in? common, pay up." Sans told me, rattling the Jar.

I tossed a coin in, and muttered to myself that I'd need to be more careful of what I said in the future. "Fine. Happy?" I asked.

Sans shrugged. "Eh, for now. what's this gonna buy when it's full anyway?" the skeleton asked.

"I don't know, the world's largest supply of spaghetti noodles? you and Papyrus break the 4th wall often enough for that anyway..." I told him.

"That works. Just don't tell Papyrus, or he'd blow the 4th wall to pieces." Sans told me.

I held back a chuckle. "Yeah, he does love his spaghetti. Don't worry, I won't tell." I replied.

And just like that, a chapter of nonsense that came before any actual story content was created.


	2. The Begining

Lady Phantom hadn't meant to end up in the Underground. Truly, she couldn't have ever known that the door she opened in the ghost zone lead to an alternate reality, where monsters were all trapped behind some kind of barrier. No, she had only intended to search the ghost zone for the fabled door that lead to a land of sunshine and wildflowers. That place sounded freaking awesome, or at least that was how the ghost who had told her about it had described it to be. But the ghost had failed to give her proper directions, so here she was instead, stuck in the ruins, no way back home, no of escaping the barrier because she was technically half monster, so she was sure her human half would even make it through. All the monsters she'd met told her that only humans could pass through the barrier, so she only had half a chance if any at all, and she wasn't willing to risk that. What was the point in moving forwards anyway? the ruins were a decent place to live, and she'd even made a couple of friends. Lady wanted to move on, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it, nothing made sense in the underground. She found herself sadly laying still on the floor of the ruins, listing to spooky tunes with Napstablook, or "Blookie" as she'd come to know him.

"What should I do Bloo? I feel trapped here, but there doesn't seem to be anyplace else I could go." Lady said quietly.

Some few yards away from her, Blookie shrugged from where he too was laying on a pile of leaves. "You could try going out again, not that that'd do much good. Undyne did try to take your soul last time you tried to leave the ruins..." Blookie said gloomily.

Lady winced at the memory. "True, but I have to do something! as fun as it's been hanging with you and Tori, I can't hide in these ruins for the rest of my afterlife. Back home, I had a purpose, you know? things just made sense. I was a hero! I protected my town from evil, and defended the innocents. Here, the monsters just think that I'm the one they need to be protected from." she said sourly, and she re-counted the cracks in the ceiling to distract herself. There wasn't much else to do in the ruins, and she'd quickly explored every inch of them. It seemed that there was a new crack today, it was shaped kinda like a lightning bolt.

"What can you do? It's not like an answer to your problems will just fall down here. But I suppose, I could introduce you to some of the other monsters, if you wanted." Blookie responded.

"But wouldn't they just run away once they realized what I was?" Lady asked.

"Possibly. But of course the choice is yours. you could stay here with me and kick yourself because you're stuck, or you could leave." Blookie told Lady.

"I-I don't think I'm ready to leave these ruins. At least not yet. But I guess I could try to meet someone else." Lady said.

Blookie got up. "Follow me..." he said, and together they floated to the entrance to the ruins. When he and Lady got there, he told her "Knock on the door."

"What? Why?" Lady asked, puzzled.

"You said you wanted to meet someone new. Toriel usually talks to him around this time, but she's busy tending to an injured guest right now, and she said that you could talk to him for her." Blookie told her, and then he faded away, not eager to deal with the stranger.

"Blookie! wait, no! come back! who are they?" Lady called, but it was no use, Blookie was long gone. Lady sighed and approached the door. "Come on, you can do this. you've battled hundreds of evil ghosts before, talking to a strange monster shouldn't be too hard..." she muttered to herself. Steeling her nerves, Lady bravely knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A muffled male voice asked.

"Lady Phantom." Lady replied.

"Lady Phantom who?" the voiced asked.

"I can't tell you, sorry. I can't give away my secret identity." Lady apologized.

there was a long pause, and then the voice said "That's the worst knock knock joke I've ever heard."

"Wait, what? That's not a joke, that's my name!" Lady exclaimed.

"Oh. Well don't worry, I won't wear it out. Knock knock." the voice answered back.

"Who's there?" Lady asked, unsure if the monster was joking or not.

"Who." the voice replied.

"Who who?" Lady asked.

"Are you still there or have you been replaced by an owl?" The voice asked, and Lady realized that he was joking with her, and despite herself, she began to laugh. "You're not the one I usually talk to are you?" he asked when Lady had finished giggling.

"Sorry, no. She's tending to a guest right now, so I'm filling in for her. Knock knock." Lady said.

"Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Don't cry! I'm only a ghost." Lady said.

"I knew it! you're one of the ghosts that hang around the ruins right?" He asked Lady.

"Well, sort of. it's complicated." She told him.

"Oh, I don't know, it can't be that bad, you seem to be in good spirits. I guess it just ghost to show ya." he said.

Lady smiled. "hey, mind if we continue this conversation face to face?" she asked.

"Sure, why not? don't make a specter-cal of yourself!" he replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna come out in a minute, just don't run away or attack me or anything ok? I'm nothing to be scared of." she said, and Lady heard a strange chattering noise from the other side of the door. Was he laughing at her?

"Ok, you seem decent enough, so I shouldn't have a bone to pick with you." he said, and Lady walked outside the safety of the ruins for the second time since she'd arrived.


	3. Sans Broke the Jar, no really,it was him

"Y-you're a skeleton!" she exclaimed, startled by the appearance of the skeleton in the blue hoodie.

"You're a human?! Hey! you said you were a ghost. Wait, but you just walked through that door. What are ya kid? a human or a monster?" the Skeleton asked, surprised.

Two white rings appeared around her, and Lady changed into her ghostly half. "Well, Technically I'm both. My Dad was a ghost and my Mom's a human. I got trapped here while I was exploring the ghost zone, and now I can't leave." she said meekly. Instead of replying, the skeleton said nothing, and he seemed to be staring at a corner of the ground intently. "Um, what are you doing?" Lady asked.

"Looking at your check box. It's blank. That's strange, there's usually stuff in there." he told her.

"My what?" Lady asked, and a jar containing coins appeared next to the skeleton.

"What? No way that counts! I didn't even explain it!" he yelled at the sky. The jar rattled seemingly on its own, and the skeleton sighed and he tossed a coin in. "Fine. but that's all you're getting today, got it?!" he said, and the jar disappeared to wherever it'd come from.

"Hey, do you need to be left alone?" Lady asked, unsure of what had just occurred. Seeing what had just occurred filled her with something, almost like determination, but different somehow? what was it called again? Oh yeah, enough, Lady felt as though she had been filled with Spirit.

"Nah, a friend and I have a 4th wall break jar set up. I just broke it, so I had to put in a coin. I should probably introduce myself now. I'm Comic Sans, but you can call me Sans." Sans told her.

"Nice to meet you, I already told you my name, but you can call me Lady if you want. Most people do." She said, Shaking San's skeletal hand.

"Ok. Say, why do you need a secret identity anyway?" Sans asked.

Lady blushed. "Well, where I'm from, I'm kinda a superhero. I can't let people know who I really am or it'd put my friends and family in danger. I know that they're safe back home, but I think it's probably better to keep it a secret still, just in case." she explained.

"A superhero huh? we haven't had one of those down here lately. It's kinda surprising to actually meet one, I thought you guys were a myth." Sans told her.

Lady smirked. "I could say the same for skeletons! I once met a few ghosts who looked like skeletons before in Auntie Dora's court, but that's not exactly the same thing. Anyway, I'm glad we met. Most of the monsters seem to hate me here, but you seem nice." she said.

"Yeah, I'd imagine so. King Asgore decreed that humans are to be treated as our enemies, so most monsters probably wouldn't give you the most glowing of receptions, even if you are half ghost. Don't let it phase you though kid. " Sans told Lady.

Lady half-smiled at San's awful puns. "Thanks, I try not to let it bother me. what's really gotten to me so far is that I don't seem to have a purpose here. Ever since I got trapped I've been hiding in the ruins, unsure what to do next. I met Tori and Blookie there, and they've been so kind, but I just think there's something more out there for me. I used to go on all sorts of adventures back home, but now I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." she admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will come up. it's not like she'll leave you like this forever. She's way too competitive with ol' birdbrain for that to happen." Sans reassured Lady, and once again the jar appeared. Sans sighed. "Okay, I deserve that one. But it's true you know, you 2 can be worse than me and Paps sometimes." he said to a certain smirking unseen force and Sans tossed another coin in the jar. The Jar disappeared to where it originated from,

"Who?" Lady asked, unsure who Sans was referring to.

Not wanting to have to put yet more money in a certain jar, [A.N.:👻 to you Sans! oh darn, that's one for the jar! *sound of coin clinking on glass and jar breaking* Darn! Now I have to get a new jar. well, I'm totally blaming this on Sans. He obviously threw his coin at the jar too hard, and that must've weakened it. Yeah, riiiiight. Totally going with that.] Sans said "My brother, he's named Papyrus but I call him Paps. He and I work at the century station(s). He's so cool, he wants to be in the royal guard! Hey! I just got an Idea. Would you mind letting my brother see you later on? I won't let him capture you, but it'd make his day." Sans said.

Lady smiled at the thought of actually helping someone again. "Sure, I'll stop by later on if I can. at least I'd be doing something useful for once." she said.

"Thanks. Well, it's getting late and I gotta return to my post now, but I'll see ya around kid." Sans said, and walked off.

"See you later Sans! it was nice chatting! " Lady bid the Skeleton goodbye, and she returned to the ruins.

[A.N.: ALLRIGHT! I confess! I broke the jar, it was all my fault! I just blamed it on Sans, and I really shouldn't have, cause he's kinda a nice guy, and now I feel terrible! I don't even know why I blamed him, I'm such a mean person.]

{Sans: That's ok, I forgive ya, just don't do it again.}

[A.N.: Sans?! thanks for forgiving me, but how did you get here?]

{Sans: Don't worry about it, I have my ways. By the way, you owe the new jar a coin.}

[A.N.: What?! No way this counts as a 4th wall break! it's not in the actually story line!]

{Sans: If me reading Lady's check box counts, this little "commentary section" does also. Come on, toss one in.}

[A.N.: Fine. *fishes coin out of purse, gently puts it in the jar, thankfully this one doesn't break* There, we're even now. Spoilsport.]

{Sans: *says nothing, but smiles annoyingly at me and casually makes his exit, stage left*}


	4. The Untitled Chapter

Lady went inside the old ruin, and she found Toriel reading in front of the fire place. "Hey! so how's the new guest?" Lady asked.

Toriel smiled, but Lady could see in her eyes that she was concerned. "He is sleeping now. He is a sweet child. I hope that we shall all grow to be a happy family together." Toriel said.

"Tori, what aren't you telling me? I've known you long enough to see that something is on your mind. Spill the beans please." Lady said.

"He is human, like you. He fell from above, and now I am afraid that he will want to leave like the others. If he leaves, the other monsters will kill him, surely. I cannot allow that to happen." Toriel replied.

"There's an old saying where I'm from; If you love someone, set them free, if they return, it was meant to be. Tori, I know it hurts, but you have to let him go. Humans tend not to react well to being confined, even if it is for their own good. If you kept him here, he wouldn't be happy." Lady said.

Toriel smiled sadly. " I know. I am a monster, but I am not heartless. I wish I could let him be free, but the underground world is simply to dangerous for me to let him leave the safety of the ruins. He cannot defend himself, he is young and innocent. Would it not be better for him to stay here, in the safety of the ruins? It may be cruel to keep him here, but it's better than him being captured by Undyne, or worse, Him." she said.

"I don't know Tori. I think-" Lady began, but she was cut off by a boy's sleepy voice.

"Toriel? What are you talking about? who's this?" Frisk asked.

"Nothing to worry about my child. This is Lady, She inhabits the ruins with me." Toriel said, introducing Lady.

"Hi! nice to meet you!" Lady said, offering her hand to Frisk to shake. Frisk tried to shake it, but his hand passed through hers.

"What the?" Frisk asked puzzled.

"Oops! Sorry! that happens sometimes down here if I don't concentrate hard enough. Hold on a moment please." Lady said, and 2 white rings formed around her, turning her human. Frisk cautiously reached for her hand, and shook it in disbelief.

"What are you?" Frisk asked, amazed.

Lady blushed. "Well, I'm kinda a human and kinda a monster. I'm half ghost." she explained.

"Oh, that's cool! so why are you here? did you fall down a hole in the mountain too?" Frisk asked.

"Sorta. I wound up here when I took a wrong turn in the ghost zone, and I've been crashing here, trying to find a way home since." Lady said.

Toriel spoke up. "But there's no need to worry, no doubt you'll find a way soon and in the meanwhile you are welcome to stay here. Oh, did I mention I made a pie? it's butterscotch cinnamon! there's a slice of pie in the kitchen on the stove if you want it." she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Sounds good! Mind if I explore a bit?" Frisk asked.

"You may, but be careful child. Do not leave the house, the ruins have many dangerous traps that you've yet to encounter. It is best if you stayed inside. when you are done exploring, I can read you a book if you want." Toriel offered.

"Okay." Frisk said, and wandered off.

Lady yawned. "You know, I think I'll turn in. The day's excitement has made me tired." She said.

"Goodnight friend. I wish you pleasant dreams." Toriel said.

Lady smiled. "Thanks. I hope you have good dreams when you turn in as well." she said, and left the room. in the corner of the room, a little yellow flower smiled to itself as it watched Lady leave. Soon the fun would begin.


	5. The Queen's Battle

On her way to her resting place, Lady considered the conversation between herself and Toriel. Surely her friend knew that Frisk, sweet as he seemed, wouldn't want to be trapped in the ruins forever? Being half human herself, Lady knew that humans and captivity didn't mix well, no matter how good the intent of the captor. As much as Frisk might've liked Toriel, Lady somehow doubted that the female monster could keep frisk cooped up for long. Maybe if She and Tori talked it out in the morning some more, her friend would see reason. Just then, Lady was jarred from her thoughts by a "thud" noise. Instinctively, she turned invisible and went to investigate. She saw that it was only Frisk, Messing with the books. Lady was almost about to turn visible and ask how he was doing in his explorations, when Frisk suddenly left for the living room. Curious what he was up to, Lady decided to stay invisible and follow him. Frisk walked up to Toriel, who was sitting by the fireplace reading a book called "Phantoms: The white owl", and Frisk asked "When can I go home?"

"Silly child, you are home. The ruins are your home now, you are safe here with us." Toriel responded gently, but her response only seemed to bother Frisk.

"But when can I go back to the word above?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you can't return my child. The great barrier keeps us all inside, humans and monsters alike. Many have tried to cross, but all attempts have ended in tragedy and suffering. It's best you forget about the other world." Toriel said.

Frisk's expression became determined. "No, I won't believe it. There has to be a good way to get back." he said.

"It is a dangerous world child, and you would only get hurt in trying to leave it. Please stay here, Stay safe with me." Toriel pleaded desperately, her eyes becoming watery as they welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry, but I have to find a way back to my world. I have to return home." Frisk told Toriel sadly.

Toriel's expression became hard and sad. "I'm sorry child, but I grow weary, let us talk of this sadness no longer. Now please excuse me, I must go attend to some business." Toriel said, and put down her book, and left the room.

Lady saw the direction that Toriel was moving in, and she let out a faint gasp of realization. The main Tunnel! would her friend be desperate enough to take it out with her magic, even knowing that she herself would be as trapped as Frisk? Lady knew that her friend had once lost her own child, though she seldom mentioned him. Lady knew that Toriel would go to any length to prevent herself from suffering that kind of grief again and to protect Frisk. That settled it! Lady had to stop her friend from destroying the tunnel, before it was too late. Lady quickly raced after her friend and caught Toriel in the middle of the first part of the tunnel. Lady turned visible and called out to her friend "Tori stop! this isn't right! You can't destroy the tunnel, you'll be trapped here forever!"

"It's a sacrifice that I'm willing to make to keep him safe! I can't lose him, not again! now please, go away!" Toriel said, and began to run to the end of the tunnel.

Lady took off after Toriel, and hoped that she could make it in time. the women finally reached the tunnel's end. "Tori your'e my friend but I can't let you do this! Frisk needs to be free!" Lady exclaimed.

"He needs to be protected! That's why I'm doing this!" Toriel protested.

"Um, don't I get a say in this?" Frisk asked.

both Lady and Toriel blushed as they realized that Frisk was standing a short way behind them in the tunnel. "Frisk? how long have you been there?" Lady asked.

"Please go back upstairs child, Lady and I have matters to take care of." Toriel told Frisk.

"No. I'm tired of you two discussing what I'm gonna do without me. I know you've been talking about me behind my back. I know that I'm still young, but please, let me have my say." Frisk said.

"Sorry Frisk. I guess we got carried away. but what are you gonna do?"" Lady asked.

Frisk thought for a moment. "I'm gonna leave. I know it's dangerous, but I have to try to cross back to the world above." he finally said.

"No! I cannot allow this! If they find you, if Asgore finds you, He will kill you." Toriel said, and blocked the entrance.

"Not if I protect him." Lady said quietly.

"What?!" Toriel exclaimed, shocked by Lady's bold statement.

"I've saved my town, not to mention a bunch of universes multiple times. Also, I've fought more ghosts, monsters, and evil sorceresses that I care to count. If I go with Frisk, I'll be able to keep him safe and get him back to the world above." Lady said confidently.

"I have seen you use your powers before, and I do not know if they will be enough. So, Prove yourself." Toriel said, and prepared an attack.

Lady just barely put up her shield in time and doge Toriel's fiery blasts. Instinctively, she checked to make sure that Frisk was safely behind her, safe from their battle, which to her relief, he was. "Tori, I don't want to hurt you. you've been one of my only friends down here, and I wouldn't want to use my powers against you in some pointless violence. Please, for both our sakes, stop fighting." Lady said, desperately trying to hold back and not hurt her friend.

"No, in order to know if you are truly worthy of protecting Frisk, I shall continue to fight on. Friendship, respect, Loyalty. These I shall temporarily suspend to make sure that no monster kills another human again. Now fight me, dear friend. I have seen you use your powers, I know you cannot sustain your shield forever. Sooner or later, you shall have to act." Toriel pointed out, her expression hard.

Lady Frowned. Toriel was correct, and already, she could feel her shield beginning to weaken."Frisk, I know this is hard, but I don't want you to get hurt, so you're gonna have to be brave and trust me. When I say so, grab on to my hand and don't let go, Ok?" Lady told Frisk, and he nodded in understanding. "Okay, ready...Now!" Lady called out, and the moment she felt Frisk's hand holding hers, she dropped her hand and turned both herself and Frisk intangible.

Lady's Plan succeeded, sort of. "Wow, this is weird. what the? Hey, that fireball went right through me!" Frisk exclaimed, watching in wonder as a stray fireball phased straight trough him. Lady however, wasn't as lucky, as a Fireball attack grazed her shoulder, burning her slightly.

"Ow! What the? But I was intangible! hurting me should be impossible!" Lady exclaimed, staring at her shoulder in shock as her burn healed at a supernatural pace.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. Please stand down and return back upstairs and forget all of this. I know it is not much of a life, but we all have each other, and we've been a good family, we can still be a good family. Why are you making this so difficult?" Toriel asked sadly.

For a second, Lady wavered as she was tempted by Toriel's words, but then her expression became firm. "I'm sorry Tori. But I think I'm here for a reason; to protect Frisk and help him get back home. I can't just turn my back on that. I hate to do this, and it breaks my heart, but if I have to fight you, then so be it. I will try to end this as quickly and painlessly as possible." Lady said, and she began firing Ecto-blasts at Toriel's Fireballs, making sure that none of the blasts hit Toriel. "What can I do?" Lady thought "I don't want to hurt her, but I have to win this battle for Frisk.". Just then, Lady spied a medium sized rock on the ground behind Toriel, and she got an idea. "I've only got one shot at this, better make it count. " Lady thought, and she used her mildest blast and fired it directly at Toriel. To the monsters surprise, the force of the blast sent Toriel flying backwards and she tripped over the rock, falling to the ground and causing her to drop her guard. Lady pointed her hand at Toriel's head, it was glowing a radioactive green with Ecto energy." Do you yield?" Lady asked, and Expecting Toriel to say yes, Lady momentarily dropped her guard as she prepared to offer her friend a hand to help her up.

But for once, Toriel was Mad. While Lady's trick had only left her mildly bruised, it had also caused Toriel to lose her temper and most of her reason. " You... at my most vulnerable moment... To think that I was once worried you wouldn't make it out in there... Eheheheh! You really are no different than them! No. I shall not yield. And our battle is far from over." she said, and the temperature of the tunnel began to grow very hot. in a few seconds, Toriel was surrounded by fire, the shadows danced through the flames and made the kindly monster look very terrifying indeed. Toriel stood up, and the flames surrounding her began to glow white hot as she prepared her attack. Before Lady had a chance to do anything, Toriel fired at her in full force, and Lady was caught by the blast, which knocked her down.

As her wounds sealed themselves up again, Lady picked herself up off the ground. "That... that actually HURT." She said, and her expression turned dark. "You wanna bring out the big stuff? Fine." Lady said in a monstrous voice, and two black rings formed around her, and they traveled across her body, turning Lady into her Ultimate form, a nightmarish creature too horrible to put into words. She was just about to counter attack with all her power, to battle on with all her spirit, when Frisk's voice voice caught her attention, making her pause her onslaught.

"Please...STOP!" Frisk called out, tears streaming down his face. He had bravely/foolishly run in between Lady and Toriel, so that niter of them could fight without risking hurting him.

"Frisk, get out of the way!" Lady and Toriel said in unison, both worried about Frisk's safety.

"No. I don't care if it means that I have to stay trapped in the ruins forever. I just don't want you to fight each other." Frisk said.

"Frisk, are you sure about this? it's safe here, but if you stay, it's likely you'll never return home." Lady told him as she reverted to her normal form.

"Yes. I'm sure. Thanks for wanting to protect me though. Come on. Lets go back upstairs." Frisk said sadly, his head hanging low, and he began turn around and head back for the stairs.

Toriel took a hard look at Lady, and then one at Frisk, and her expression softened, and she powered down. She finally understood. "Stop. I am letting you go." she said.

"What?" Lady and Frisk both exclaimed.

"Ha Ha. Pathetic is it not? I cannot even save a single child. But No, I finally understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to be cooped up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside. Listen to me, young one... once you go beyond this door, Keep walking as far as you can. Eventually, you will reach an exit. ... Asgore... Do not let Asgore take your soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed. ... Be good, won't you?" Toriel said sadly.

Frisk nodded. "Yes mam." He said.

"If you wish, you may stay the night and gather supplies and recover. But once you leave, please don't come back. I shall be upstairs." Toriel said, and she left for the stairs.

"So, what should we do now?" Frisk asked.

Lady looked at the door, and then at the stairs. "If... If you don't mind, I'd like to stay in the ruins for the rest of tonight. That battle took quite a bit more out of me than I care to say, and I'd like to spend one last night in the ruins while I fully recover." Lady said.

Frisk nodded. " M'kay. I'm gonna turn in now. See you in the morning!" he said, and headed back upstairs, presumably to his room.

Lady decided to take a walk in the ruins, and take it all in before she left the next morning. As she visited her favorite pile of leaves outside of Tori's house, she felt a stinging sensation in her shoulder where Toriel's Fireball had grazed her. "No,no,no! Now is not the time for the underground's magic to be canceling out my powers! AArgh! come on! heal back up already!" Lady exclaimed in frustration and then she closed her eyes and concentrated. It was slow, but after a while she was able to access her ghostly powers and resume her healing. She had kept it a secret because she didn't want to worry Tori or Blookie, but something about the underground world had been messing with her ever since she arrived, and it was getting harder to keep her powers in check. If this kept up-. Lady stopped as she was abruptly brought back to reality by her ghost sense going off. And Lady could tell that it wasn't Napstablook this time. No, the one who had caused her sense to go off was far more sinister. She spun around to the direction the sensation had originated from, and faced down a flower with golden petals that was currently residing near the old oak tree. " _ **You**_!" Lady growled as her eyes began to glow an angry Neon Green. Lady glared into the flower's evil eyes, and once more, she prepared for the fight of her afterlife.


	6. Encounters of the Kinda Dead Kind

the little golden flower chuckled. "Now is that any way to greet someone? Especially a kindred spirit?" Flowey mocked Lady.

"Kindred spirit? we may be made of similar stuff, but I am nothing like you! You-you're a killer! you killed them all, you twisted little geranium! I will never be anything like you!" Lady said, shaking in anger and rage as the memories of Flowery coming into the ruins and killing everyone before somehow resetting time came flooding back to her. Glowing green tears had fallen freely down her face when she had come into the kitchen and found Toriel making Snail pie, as if everything was fine, as if the stupid flower hadn't turned her to dust!

"What's wrong? you look like you've seen a ghost! Surely you don't know something that I do not?" Toriel had asked while she kneaded the pie crust.

"I-it's nothing. something just scared me that's all. It's good to see you." Lady said and hugged her friend, glad that she was alive by some twisted miracle. She could never tell Toriel the horror of that other time. But now the murderous little plant was back, and she couldn't let it happen, not again! Never again!

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. You've already hurt her, and I'd say that was a good first step. Come on sissy, it's your destiny! Ditch the losers already, and help me show everyone the most miserable time of their soon-to-be-over lives! we could have such fun! After all, it's like I told you last time: Down here, it's kill or be killed!" Flowey said with a wicked smile and a sinister smile.

"No! I will never kill! I understand that I have to fight, but that's only to defend myself and-" Lady began, but she stopped herself before she said Frisk's name.

Unfortunately, the little flower was smarter than Lady would've preferred and quickly caught on to Lady's attempt to not tell him about the newcomer in the ruins. "And who? has a new friend come down to join the party? Interesting! this is going to be so much fun!" Flowey said, smiling.

"Don't even think about it! he is under my protection, and I will not ever allow you to hurt him! now get your floral rear away from here, before I freeze your leafy hide so hard, people will see you and think it's the start of another ice age!" Lady said, and indeed, the temperature around her was already at frigid levels as she prepared to fire the mother of all cryo-blasts at Flowey.

Flowey smiled again, his fangs showing clearly. "I always did admire your spirit. But Spirit can't beat Determination, and I'm Determined to win. See you around sissy! I've got a party to plan! and don't worry, you're invited. in fact, you'll be going with to the guest of honor!" Flowey said, and before Lady could say or do anything, Flowey burrowed under the ground off to parts unknown.

Lady got to her house in the ruins and collapsed on the makeshift couch she had assembled. She cursed herself for being so reckless under her breath as her shoulder hit the fabric and gave her a dull stinging sensation. It was still not completely healed, but hopefully it would be all better by morning. What had she gotten herself into? that was the question that hounded Lady as she tried to catch up on some reading. All she wanted to do was re-read "the adventures of the Neko Cruncheyroll #52: Kissey Kitty vs Neko Cruncheyroll Samuri: Dawn of chibiness." for the zillionth time since she had first discovered it in the ruins, but her brain seemed to have other ideas, and it forced her to go over the details of what had occurred in the past hour. Lady finally decided to give in, and made a list of her "heroic" exploits.

1\. she had gotten into a fight with one of her only underground friends, almost hurt her seriously, and gotten herself politely kicked out of the ruins.

2\. She had agreed to protect and possibly care for a child, who admittedly seemed nice, but if Lady was being honest with herself, was a total stranger who could turn out to be a halfa killing psycho for all she knew of him (Lady had noticed the toy knife which he had tried to conceal from plain sight when she saw him earlier, and she didn't like the looks of it).

3\. she had almost waged war on a psycho murderous dandelion that had killed her friends {and possibly even her?} before.

4\. She had rudely ignored Blookie when he had come in and set off her ghost sense a few minutes ago.

Wait, what was that last one? Lady looked up from her book to see Blookie resting on a chair across from her. "Oh hey Blookie. Sorry I didn't notice you earlier." Lady said, mentally flinching at her rudeness.

Blookie sighed. "It's okay, not many people ever notice me at all. I guess I'm lucky that you even do sometimes." he said sadly.

"Oh don't be that way Bloo, we're friends after all. I should watch out for you better, and this time I didn't, so it's my bad. Anyways, what brings you here? you usually don't visit me this late." Lady said, curious why Napstablook was still wandering the ruins this late, but then it dawned on her. "You came to say goodbye huh? I guess you must've found out I'm leaving the ruins." she said.

"I kinda knew you would leave someday. Everyone leaves the ruins. Even me. However, you're one of the few who've left for the right reasons." Blookie said, but something about the last part caught Lady's attention.

"What do you mean? I seem to be making all the wrong choices lately, so how could me leaving here possibly be good?" Lady asked, a bit of irritation creeping into her tone much to Lady's supprise.

"Your arm. it's burned. How did you get it like that?" Blookie asked, and Lady decided to humor him. She knew form experience that questions like this usually lead to some hidden point her fellow ghost wanted to make.

"I... I got into a fight with Tori. She wanted to keep Frisk stuck in the ruins here forever, but I knew that he wouldn't want that and I didn't want him to sneak out on his own one night and break Tori's heart and possibly hurt himself in the process, so I had to prove to her that I could protect him and we battled for a while before she agreed to let him be free. It was stupid of me, and I nearly hurt her." Lady admitted, her head hung in shame.

"But was the human's freedom really worth fighting Tori for?" Blookie asked.

"Well, yeah. Tori's still my friend and all, but humans believe that freedom is sacred, and some value it above even their own lives. As a hero, if it was needed, I'd give up my life to defend the freedoms of my peers, and many have already died for the freedom of others. So even though Tori had the best of intentions, I couldn't allow myself to let her take away Frisk's freedom, no matter the consequences to our friendship." Lady admitted.

"Are you sure? What about the child himself? even if his freedom was worth fighting for, was he really worth protecting?" Blookie asked.

"Well, okay, yeah. I know that he is a stranger, but I couldn't just let him go out there alone! that would be irresponsible! I couldn't live with myself if I had stayed here and a Monster or even Undyne had gotten him and brought Tori's Ex his soul. Plus, I have a lot of experience fighting monsters and evil ghosts, so I guess protecting him wouldn't be much different." Lady said. and then she looked hard at Blookie, who by now, had a thin, small trace of a smile on his translucent face. She realized what he had been doing all along. "What the?! You sly ghost! you've been using reverse psychology and making me defend my choices to try and cheer me up! that is several kinds of devious!" She exclaimed in playful outrage.

"Oh don't give me any credit.I learned from the best." Blookie said, referring to when they had first met. Lady had found Blookie laying on the floor in a pile of leaves, so she had asked why he was there, and he told her he was depressed because his family was gone, and Lady had used reverse psychology to cheer him up and make him realize that his cousin's new job as the underground's favorite star wasn't him avoiding Blookie, which seemed to make the ghost slightly feel better, even though he had only wound up half believing her.

Lady smiled at the memory. "Touche. But for someone who seems to be down so often, you seem to lift others out of their funks a lot." She said teasingly, and added as an afterthought "So, wanna help me pack?" To Lady's lack of surprise, Blookie turned invisible and she soon sensed that he was no longer nearby. "Eh, fair enough. I guess I'll just have to see you around later in my travels." Lady muttered under her breath to the long-gone ghost. She spent the next few hours gathering supplies for her and Frisk's journey. when she was satisfied she had everything, she went to the couch and began to doze off. Her last thoughts were of how she'd miss the ruins in her own way. It had become somewhat of another home away from home for her, and she would especially miss her couch. But it would all be worth it someday, when she was safe back in her home town...


	7. References and Explanations

So this is a chapter for all you die-hard undertale fans out there that are scratching your heads about my fic. It's where I'll be answering any questions left in the comments, as well as explaining why things work in here the way that they do, as I don't want to bore you with the details in the story content.

First of, I suppose I should explain my OC Lady Phantom. Lady is a natural half-human half ghost hybrid from the Danny Phantom-verse. If you want to know more about her history, I've started to put it down in my other fictions. but for now,I'm gonna move onto the other stuff. Now you may be wondering why Lady seems to be a bit more powerful than the undertale ghosts. this is because, unlike the undertale ghosts, Lady doesn't originate from the under-verse. In fact, she is made up of almost an entirely different material as them. Undertale ghosts are made of mostly magic, where Lady is a combination of Ectoplasem and human materials. Because of this, the magic of the Under-verse is affecting her and messing with her powers, however, even in her weakened state, she is more powerful than the other ghosts because her ectoplasem makes her more tangible and able to have more of an effect on the material world. In addition to this, Lady is essentially a pure amalgamation of a human-monster hybrid because she is the naturally-born daughter of a human and a ghost. While this may make her potentially quite powerful in the under-verse, it also makes her as weak, if not weaker than any other normal human in the under-verse, because she is essentially a walking, talking human soul, and prolonged contact to any monster would endanger her of the risk of being absorbed by said monster, and potentially losing herself in the process, so she has to be careful about how long she remains in physical contact with any monster.

Well, that's about everything I can explain for now. Feel free to ask stuff in the comments! ^^


	8. Authoresses's Note

"Hey, so I'd like to talk about what my plans are for W.D. Gaster-" I began, but I was cut off from my well thought out and amazing character explanation when I was suddenly lifted off the ground by a vine.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Flowey asked, looking me over as I struggled to break free of his grasp.

I stared at the psychotic flower. "You! how are you even here?" I asked, amazed to see Flowey Scowling down at me.

"Interesting, it says your hp are invincible, but you don't appear to be a monster with a human soul, or seven. In fact, you don't seem to be anything remarkable at all. so what makes you so special?" Flowey asked, tossing me from one vine to the other on a whim.

"Hey, cut that out! you're making me dizzy!" I complained, and frowned. It looked like I had no choice but to show all my cards. Darn. this would seriously deplete my pizza fund. I concentrated and summoned the jar, and I manage to wrench Flowey's grasp on me loose enough to drop a twenty into it. I sighed and took a deep breath, and prepared to blow that little flower's mind. "I'm the authoress of this story. I'm responsible for imagining up everything here." I calmly told Flowey.

Flowey burst into laughter. "You? yeah right! you're just some random girl with a laptop. And besides, the Underground came from the great Fox! everybody knows that!" he said with a leer.

"Well, yes, but not exactly. You see, the original game was invented by Fox, Buuuut this isn't the original game. Auto challenged me to write for a Genera that he was a fan of which I didn't know anything about, so I got Undertale. Long story short, this is a fanfiction, and I could literally get away with murder here if I wanted." I told Flowey and raised an eyebrow at him.

Flowey scoffed and squeezed me a little tighter, making me wince in pain. "Nice try, like I'd be naive enough to actually believe you! you're just a nobody with stupid delusions of grandeur, same as everyone else in this pathetic world! and once I end you, I'll finally be powerful enough to-" Flowey began, but I cut him off with a sharp whistle. "Hey! what'd you do that for? I'm trying to monologue here, and it's rude to interrupt!" Flowey growled at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, I just called someone here to meet you. now you will put me safely down on the ground!" I ordered the deranged flower, and to Flowey's surprise, he was helpless to do anything against my order and he obeyed me. "Good. now after the guy I called is finished with you, you will go back to being part of the story. Do what you will here, but you won't kill Lady ever, no matter what timeline you're in or how many times you reset the timeline, understand?" I said, and Flowey grudgingly nodded, helpless but to obey my {admittedly slightly mary sueish} commands.

Just then the ground started to rumble, and we heard a loud bark. "Oh no! it can't be! Not him! Please, anything but him!" Flowey exclaimed, his expression turning into that of one of pure terror.

I gave Flowey a stern glare. "Sorry, but your ego is way to big for my tastes. Nobody likes a geranium with an oak's opinion of himself. No, I'm afraid you'll have to pay the piper, or rather, play with the puppy." I told him, and as I finished my sentence, the annoying white dog that I had use my authoress's powers to make roughly 2x Flowey's size showed up, gave a thunderous bark and waged his tail causing gale-force winds to blow and tear at the scenery. I looked at the dog and said "Who's a good dog? you are, yes you are!" and the dog gave a happy yip and wagged harder. I snapped my fingers, and a giant doggy treat appeared in the air, and the annoying white dog happily gobbled it up on its journey downwards.

"Ugh, all this cute fluffy nonsense is making me sick. just leave me to my fate already, anything's better than this!" Flowey grumbled.

I shrugged. "if you insist. I'll just leave now and let nature run it's course." I said, and turned around and walked away. The dog whined and raised it's hind leg, and I could hear muffled shrieks of pure inhuman agony off in the distance coming from Flowey's direction off in the distance. was I being a tad cruel? perhaps, but it was also a fitting punishment. After all, Flowey had always justified his terrible actions with a demented version of the law of the jungle, so it was only fair that nature itself should punish him for his misdeeds. Sensing that the Dog was finished with his duty, I snapped my fingers and allowed everything to be as it was before, except for one very traumatized and slightly damp over-powered flower. All was as it should be, so I left and ended the chapter.


	9. The Adorable Black Kitten

Lady sleepily yawned and stretched her arms, trying to feel the air near her for her alarm so she could turn it off. Then she remembered, she was in the ruins, and she didn't have an alarm. So then where was that high pitched noise coming from? Wait a minute! she was in the underground! everything was it's own kind of special danger here, and what if the noise was some sort of threat? it could be anything! Evil ghosts attacking! wicked sorceresses looking for vengeance! Monsters out for her soul (again)! Lady opened her eyes wide and prepared to Ecto-blast the source of the noise into oblivion, only to discover... that it was an Adorable Black Kitten? Lady relaxed and let her Ecto-ray power down. The Kitten blinked it's adorable yellow eyes at her and let out another high-pitched mew, seeming to expect Lady to do something. Lady reached down to pick up the kitten and to her surprise and somewhat her delight, it didn't seem to protest as she scooped it up. "Well hello there, what are you doing here?" Lady asked, unsure if the kitten would actually answer her. She had seen stranger things in the underground, so why not? The kitten however, remained silent, and Lady concluded that either it wouldn't or couldn't talk, at least in any language she spoke. Lady examined the Kitten's neck for a collar, and possibly a tag with it's name, but she only found a faded red ribbon someone had tied around it's neck. "No Name-tag huh? that's inconvenient, how am I supposed to know what to call you?" Lady pondered aloud.

the kitten looked up at her and twitched an ear as if to say "And why do you need to know my name anyway? I'm here now, and isn't that what matters?"

Lady shrugged. "Fair enough. I wonder how you got down here though. Aside from a mouse and a white dog, I haven't seen any other animals down here before you. Well, any normal animals at least." Lady told the Kitten. Some people may have thought Lady was a bit crazy because she talked to cats, but she found that it helped her think things through. They were good listeners after all. "Hmm, speaking of mice, I haven't seen the one that's been after my cheese around this place in a while. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Lady asked and the kitten widened it's eyes innocently, and gave Lady the half-smile that wasn't quite a smile that only cats seem to know how to express.

Lady rolled her eyes. "Oh fine, be that way. " Lady said, and continued "I don't suppose you'd be interested in some breakfast? If you're not already full that is."

The kitten widened it's eyes in mock indignation, but dropped it's act when it's stomach let out a low growl.

Lady let out a low chuckle. "Alright, come on then. I usually have breakfast with Tori, and I wouldn't want to miss my last one here." Lady said with a note of sadness in her voice. Not wanting to seem depressing, Lady quickly flashed a smile. "I think you'll like today's breakfast though. I'm making berry pancakes!" the Ghost girl said, and she and the Kitten walked into Toriel's house.

Toriel was in the kitchen frying up some eggs, and looked up when she heard Lady and the Kitten enter. "Oh, you've brought a guest." Toriel said calmly, and returned to focusing on her eggs.

"Yeah, the little thing just showed up this morning, I hope you don't ind me inviting them over for breakfast. " Lady said with a small sheepish smile.

"Not at all, The more the merrier I suppose." Toriel said civilly, still looking at the eggs.

Lady got out the ingredients for pancakes and began to mix the batter. "So where's Frisk? is he still asleep?" Lady asked, whisking away at the batter furiously.

"Yes, he is a growing child and I figured that I'd allow him to rest up before he departs the ruins." Toriel said, and pressed her spatula against the eggs. Hard. The Eggs sizzled and began to make a squealing noise.

Lady finished up whisking the batter and got out a frying pan, and poured some batter in it, using the heat from her Ecto-energy to cook the pancakes. "You know what Tori? I can't do this anymore. I-" Lady began, but a sinister voice cut her off.

"I'm Baaaaack! Ooh, did you cook me some breakfast? Don't mind if I do!" Flowy said in a singsong-ey voice, and reached out a vine towards the frying pan and gobbled up Lady's pancakes. "Mmm. that's good stuff! though it's missing something. I think it needs a little more... carnage!"

Lady turned pale as a sheet. "No! Not again! you can't be back here! Go away!" She screamed.

"Tsk, now is that any way to great you favorite little guy? Such rudeness! Ah well, you could never seem to contain your spirit or your sharp tongue. Of course, I'll be happy to help you change that." Flowey said, and entangled Lady and Toriel in his vines.

Toriel stood speechless, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the flower from somewhere, and she had a strange instinct that told her that it'd be wrong to attack him, despite the peril she and her friends were in. She couldn't explain it, but her mother's intuition told her that somewhere deep inside of the flower, there was... goodness? "Now calm down my child, if you'll put us down, I'm sure that we can work this out without resorting to violence." Toriel said softly.

For a moment, Flowey's expression became less hard, almost sweet and innocent. "Do you... remember me?" He asked quietly.

Toriel face became puzzled for a moment. "I-I think so? I think I saw you briefly when I was rescuing Frisk from you... that was you wasn't it?" She asked, still a bit confused.

"But I thought..." Flowey began, and then his expression turned hard and enraged. "No! of course you don't remember! the world's not like that, and softheartedness never wins! it's always kill or be killed! But you know, I like your heart, even if it makes you dumb. I THINK I'LL KEEP IT!" Flowey yelled and ripped Toriel's heart from out of her. For a moment Toriel froze, and then she went limp and was no more.

"MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Lady screamed and prepared an Ice attack.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. wouldn't want our friend here to turn into a Popsicle." Flowey said, and pulled in one of his vines from the other room. Lady saw that the vine held and gagged a squirming frisk, and quickly contained her attack.

"That's better. Now I wonder how I should kill Our mutual friend? I've never had a chance to kill the protagonist before!" Flowey exclaimed, pondering his options.

"W-why are you doing this? what do you want?" Lady whispered angrily, unable to hold back her tears of rage she began to sob.

"Oh please, stop the waterworks already, 'hero'. It's bad enough that you're naturally pathetic, crying just makes you look worse. Now as to why I'm doing this? Well, I suppose I'm getting revenge for a recent humiliating experience I was forced to endure. I can't get back at her, but you're her favorite, and making you suffer is the next best thing. But there's another reason." Flowey said, wrapping his tendrils tighter around Frisk.

"Why? what possible depraved reason do you think could justify what you've done?" Lady asked, her voice was almost inaudible.

"Justice. See that's the problem with you hero types, it's always about justice and responsibility and all that fake stuff. People like you make me sick. You heroes are all such fakes! the world is a horrible annoying white dog eat annoying white dog place, but you heroes have your heads in the clouds and you all preach your moral high ground to anyone who will listen. pathetic. there's no such thing as right or wrong, and all you do is give people false hope! except you''re not even that much of a hero are you? you couldn't save them last time, you couldn't save her this time, and now you're gonna watch me kill the Protagonist." Flowey said with a crazed smile on his face, and he began to slowly pull at frisk's head, almost snapping his neck.

"No, we're not. PAUSE." The adorable black kitten said, and time itself froze. The Kitten looked up at Lady. "A shame I never got to taste breakfast. those pancakes smelled good, even if you used slugs in them. Oh well, there's always next time. " The Kitten said. Lady remained as frozen as everyone else in the room. the Kitten sighed in annoyance, and pulled up the menu, and selected the "return to last save point" option, and patiently waited for the screen to load.


	10. The journey begins

Lady's neon green eyes flew open, and she prepared to fight, only to find that she was back in her room. "What the Heck?! Did I dream that, or did that psychotic flower really do all that horrible stuff again?" Lady muttered to herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. then she sleepily yawned and stretched her arms, trying to feel the air near her for her alarm so she could turn it off as her vision slowly un-blurred. Then she remembered, she was in the ruins, and she didn't have an alarm. So then where was that high pitched noise coming from? Wait a minute! this was familiar! Could it be that events had.. reset? "Kitty? is that you?" Lady asked.

"Nope! just me, Frisk. Toriel sent me over to wake you up for breakfast." Frisk said as he stopped his alarm-like humming.

"But I thought... Oh never mind. Go on ahead and let Tori know that I'll be down for breakfast in a minute." Lady said and sat up, stifling a yawn.

"Okay. Um... so I was wondering, how's your shoulder?" Frisk asked sheepishly.

Lady looked at him and smiled, amused at his worry over her. "Oh no worries about that. things might've looked scary last night but I've dealt with worse. Regeneration is one of my powers, and I'm made of pretty tough stuff, so I'm fine." she replied.

Frisk looked somewhat relieved. "Good. Well, I'm gonna head to breakfast now, I can't wait to try Toriel's eggs!" he said, and hurried out Lady's door and back to Toriel's dwelling, unaware of a pair of feline eyes watching him from a distance.

The 2 walked into the kitchen, and heard Toriel humming a tune as she made pancakes. Toriel stopped humming and looked up from the skillet when she heard them enter. " **Hello, Nice to see you both made it to breakfast.** " she said, and resumed her cooking.

"Er, yeah thanks. I brought some eggs." Lady said, taking out a spare skillet and cracking some eggs over it. Lady had heard of ghosts that had fire powers, but unfortunately she had yet to figure out mastery of that, so she was stuck using Toriel's stove top while the Monsteress used her fire magic to make the pancakes. "Hey Frisk, how do you like your eggs?" Lady asked

Frisk paused a moment to think. "Scrambled, please!" he finally exclaimed with a wide grin.

A few moments later, Lady and Toriel finished making breakfast and they set it down on the table and they and frisk ate it quietly. Finally, Lady couldn't stand the awkwardness any longer. "Tori I..." she began, but Toriel cut her off.

" **No, friend you don't have to apologize. I understand that you did what you thought was right in stopping me, even if I don't agree with you. I know that your destiny calls you to leave these safe walls, and though it breaks my heart to think of the perils that you will face, I wish you and Frisk well on your journey.** " Toriel said and let out a heavy sigh. Lady had always thought of Toriel as her cool slightly older roommate, but she saw Toriel's tired face and realized just how much older the monsteress really was. Had their earlier fight taken something out of Toriel as well? Toriel read her friend's expression and smiled a little" **No need to worry about me Lady, I've a few centuries in me still. I'll manage without you.** " She reassured the half-human and added " **I've packed some provisions for you and Frisk by the door, as well as some traveling money for the journey.** "

"Tori, you really didn't need to-" Lady started to protest, but Toriel stopped her.

" **It was the least I could do. Since you and young Frisk seem determined to reach the barrier, you'll need supplies to help you get there. Frisk has a cellphone with my number, so you and he can contact me. Now you must take your leave, you'll want to get an early start before the snow gets too cold. Farewell!** " Toriel said, and Lady and Frisk got up and headed down the path to the door.


	11. Beware The Lady from another world

" **_😐︎✋︎😞😞👈_** ** _️_** ** _📬 ✡🏳️🕆 😐✋😞😞 👈👎 👇👈 *_**" something faintly hissed in Lady's subconscious.

 ** _️  
_**

Startled by the noise, the Ghostly girl leapt 2 feet in the air, then seeing that she and frisk appeared to be alone, floated sheepishly down to the ground again. "Frisk? did you say something? I thought I heard a whisper." Lady asked.

Frisk shrugged. "No, but don't you have better hearing than me? it must've just been the wind in the branches." The boy said casually.

"Hmm. That's strange, I could've almost sworn I heard a voice say something... but the words were hard to make out, I know it was important, and I had what they said on the tip of my _tongue_... but it's gone now. On the other **hand** , it was probably just my overactive imagination. Nevermind " Lady said and the 2 continued on their walk through the powdery snow until Frisk came across a sturdy looking branch in the path.

Frisk tried to pick the branch up, but had little success. "Oh well, I guess it's too heavy for me." Frisk said disappointed, and then he got an idea. "Hey, maybe you can use it as a walking stick Lady!" he said.

Lady sound that she could easily lift the stick and shrugged. "Ok, I can't float around all the time, and this looks sturdy enough. plus it'll help if I run outta energy and am forced to turn back into a human." She said, and walked with frisk for a bit when suddenly Lady stopped again as she suddenly saw her breath come out of her mouth in a small wisp. "I didn't think it was that cold out here. Unless..." she muttered to herself, and then became suddenly very alert and stiffened up.

"Hey, why'd you stop? did you hear the voice again?" Frisk asked, puzzled by the Ghost girl's actions.

"We're being followed by someone and/or something." Lady said calmly.

"What?!" Frisk exclaimed, alarmed.

"I can't be sure, but I think it might be-" Lady began, but she was cut off by a familiar voice from behind her and Frisk.

"Human. Don't you know how to great a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand!" the voice called out merrily, and Lady and frisk turned around to be greeted by a smiling skeletal face.

"I'm Frisk." Frisk introduced himself and reached out and politely shook the Skeleton's hand, only to be surprised by the sound of a whoopee cushion going off.

"Hehehe... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick! it's ALWAYS funny! Anyways, you're another human right? That's hilarious! I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. " Sans introduced himself, then paused, and a look of recognition flashed across his face when he noticed Lady. "Hey, you're the halfa I meat from earlier! Lady right? I guess she finally got around to changing your main location from the ruins. Hehe. Took her long enough." Sans said, fishing out a bill and tossing it into the conveniently located jar that happened to be nearby.

"Erm, Lady, what's he talking about?" Frisk asked, puzzled by Sans's last statement.

Lady shrugged. "Beats me, that' guy's got so many terrible jokes roaming inside his skull that some of them must've become inside jokes." She said, and added "Sans, what're you doing out here in the snow? you must be chilled to the _bone_!"

Sans smiled again. "No worries, _no body_ ever bothers me out here. Anyways, I'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans...or Half-humans I guess... But...y'know...the thing is, I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus...He's a human hunting FANATIC! Hey, actually I think that's him over there. I have an idea. go through the gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My brother made the bars too wide to really stop anyone." Sans said, and he Lady and Frisk all walked quickly through the gate to the other side of the bridge. "Quick, Behind that conveniently shaped lamp!" Sans suggested, and Frisk hid behind the lamp that was standing outside for some reason. Lady saw that there was nowhere to hide, and quickly turned herself invisible. Sans rolled an eye at Lady's sudden shyness, but said nothing of it. "S'up bro?" he called out as Papyrus approached him.

"You know what's "S'up" brother! It's been 8 days, and you still haven't... Recalibrated. Your. Puzzles! You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?! " Papyrus scolded his brother irately.

"Staring at this lamp. it's really you wanna look?" Sans asked.

"No! I don't have time for that! what if a human comes through here?! or worse, the Halfa! I want to be ready! I will be the one, I must be the one! I will capture a human! or the Halfa! then I, the Great Papyrus... will get all the things I utterly deserve! Respect, Recognition, I will finally be able to join the Royal guard! People will ask to be my "friend?" I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning! " Papyrus lamented.

"Hmm, maybe this lamp will help you..." Sans hinted, but as usual the hints went over Papyrus's skull.

"Sans! you are not helping you lazybones! all you do is sit and boondoggle! you get Lazier and Lazier every day! " Papyrus scolded Sans again.

"Hey, take it easy, I've got **a ton** of work today! **a skele-ton**!" Sans said, and winked at an invisible audience before tossing a coin into a nearby jar.

"Sans!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Common, you're smiling." Sans teased his brother.

"I am and I hate it! Sigh... Why does someone as great as me have to do so much just to get some recognition?" Papyrus ask tiredly.

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself to the **bone**!" Sans punned and tossed another coin into the jar.

"Ugh! I will attend to my puzzles. As for your work? put some more **backbone** into it! nyehehehe! Heh!" Papyrus chuckled and went off to check his puzzles.

Lady turned herself visible. "Really? that's your brother? bad jokes must be hereditary." the Halfa said with a smirk and an eye roll.

"No worries, Pap's puns are more bad than his bite. Anyways, you can come out now Frisk!" Sans said and Frisk walked from out behind the lamp and curiously did some quick looking around. When Frisk was done exploring, Sans advised "You both oughta get going. he might come back. And if he does... you guys'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes. Anyways, I'll be up ahead. see you guys around!"

"Ok, see you!" Lady responded.

"Bye Mr. Sans!" Frisk added, and he and Lady continued their journey.

* * *

* For a more accurate message, check this fic out on quotev, or paste the link I posted in the chapter review in your url


	12. A trip through the snowlan---- Error 409

"Well that was an interesting encounter." Lady said aloud as she and Frisk walked casually through he snow.

"Yeah. Mr. Sans sure does seem to love awful puns!" Frisk remarked. Just then Frisk's stomach rumbled and he grinned sheepishly "May we stop for lunch for a bit please?" he asked.

Lady shrugged. "Sure, just wait a bit and we can find a nice spot and have a quick picknick." She replied, and they walked on for a bit until they found a patch of ground where the snow wasn't to thick and they got out some supplies and made a makeshift camp. Frisk got out some food while Lady started a fire.

"Lady?" Frisk said.

"Yes?" Lady responded.

"The world you're from-What's it like there?" Frisk asked.

"It's nice... but I can never seem to stay there for long." Lady said.

"Why's that?"

"Well, that's sorta complicated. I like to think that it's because I'm a explorer like my Dad was, but sometimes I just have to get away, you know? Back home I've a lot of responsibilities to take care of, and sometimes I just need to escape for a bit." Lady explained.

"But aren't you worried how people will manage without you?" Frisk asked.

"Well yeah, and I do miss my friends and family, But I also trust that whatever happens, they can handle it. Besides, I'm not the only person looking out for my home. A friend of mine keeps an eye on things while I go on these adventures, and I help keep an eye on his place when he goes on his own adventures. We sorta have a system and he's-." Lady told frisk, then paused.

"Lady?" Fisk began to say, but he found that he couldn't move. indeed, it was as if the world around him had froze-

 **Error...**

 **Error...**

 **Presence Detected...**

 **Once upon a time...**

 **there was a king.** ** _The king had 2 sons and a daughter, but they aren't part of the story; at least not yet._**

 **The realm the king ruled over had many names, and indeed, it was a fantastic place that was vast and ever expanding, as it gained new citizens daily, but this didn't matter to the king; for he was a greedy tyrant, and his dominion wasn't enough to content his lustful greed. Often the king would look upon the other realms with spite, for he couldn't reach them to send his armies conquer them, so they remained safe from his tyranny, and this vexed him.**

 **In order to appease his sovereign ruler's rage, The King's most trusted knight rode all throughout the lands upon his fiery steed in search of an answer to how the other realms could be reached. The Knight searched long and hard, until at last he heard tell of a scientist who could do nearly miraculous things with his work. The knight wasted no time in finding the scientist and summoning him and his family to appear before the king.**

 **when they had arrived back at the castle, the king addressed the scientist. "** _ **So, my knight informs me that your science can accomplish the impossible. Tell me, what is your name?**_ **" The King asked the scientist.**

 **"W-William, Sire. My name is William Daniel And this is my wife Dianne, and my sons-" William began nervously, but a menacing glare from the king silenced him.**

 **"** _ **Inconsequential to my interests. I asked for your name alone speck, trouble me not with the names of the rabble you brought with you. Now listen well William; I hereby order you by royal decree to devote yourself to find a means of accessing other realms. once you have discovered the method of doing so, you will immediately turn it over to me so that I might send my armies out to conquer them. Only then shall my sovereignty be complete, and all shall bow to my power!**_ **" The king exclaimed with an evil laugh.**

 **"Never! My husband will never help a tyrant such as you!" Dianne cried out, knowing full well the horrors that the king had inflicted on their realm couldn't be allowed to happen to others.**

 **The King turned to face her. "** ** _WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU DARE DEFY YOUR KING?_** **" The king yelled, flames dancing in his eyes.**

 **Dianne stayed stone still and said nothing, a look of pure** **DETERMINATION** **glinted in her eyes as they met the King's Enraged glare.**

 **"Please don't hurt her sire, she didn't mean it-" William began, but the King silenced him.**

 **"** ** _LOOK WELL UPON THIS WOMAN. ALL WHO DARE DEFY ME SHALL SHARE HER FATE!_** **" The King declared, and he fired a Blast at Dianne.**

 **And just like that, without sound nor resistance, Dianne was no more.**

 **William thought he heard his beloved wife's scream echo across the palace walls for a brief moment, only to realize that she was already gone, and the scream was his.**

 **"** ** _Knight_** **!" the King exclaimed, and the Knight entered the throne room, carrying William's 2 sons with him."** ** _Now, will you do as I command, or should I execute your 2 brats next?_** **" The king asked.**

 **William looked upon the king, a rage and hatred that he had never before known coursed through him, but he saw his sons and his expression softened. he wouldn't allow them to share his wife's fate. "Of course not sire. I'll begin work right away."** _And as soon as I'm finished, I'll see to it that one day you shall suffer for killing my beloved, you despicable tyrant!_

 **"** ** _Good. Knight, show him to the royal lab! and take those 2 brats with him. they shall aid him in his efforts._** **" The King called out with a sneer.**

 **"Yes Sire." The knight said, and he took William and his sons and locked them away in the lab.**


	13. entering snowden

I thought I did feel something weird for a quick second, but I thought that the Snail pie I had might've gone bad or something. it passed quickly though, so I didn't think it was anything to worry about. It's probably just the cold playing tricks on our minds. it's soo freezing here, I wouldn't be surprised if everything did freeze!" she said jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess so... So, um not to be rude, but any clue where we're going?" Frisk asked, wanting to change the topic from the weirdness he had just experienced.

Lady frowned a bit. "Well, I can't honestly say I've ever gotten this far, but Blookie told me there was a town near by... I think he called it SnowDrop or something? Anyways, I think it'll be a good place to start off and ask for directions to and/or information on the barrier; or maybe even a map! That'd really help speed things up! We'd be home in no time!" Lady said hopefully.

"Alright, works for me! is it much further?" Frisk asked.

"shouldn't be, just a couple of miles out from the ruins. we shouldn't have much trouble getting to it, Napstablook said there was a big sign and everything..." Lady responded, before she was interrupted by a crunching sound of feet in the snow in the snow nearby. quickly, she put her hand on Frisk's shoulder and turned him invisible. "stay calm, I've got this." she whispered.

Frisk nodded, and then realized Lady probably couldn't see him nod because he was invisible, so he simply whispered back a quick "Ok" and waited to see what'd happen next.

Suddenly a figure emerged from behind a pile of snow and asked "Do you like my hat?"

Lady; taken aback by the medium-sized ice monster's unexpected question stammered "W-what?" in surprise.

"Oh. I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Snow-cap. Do you like my Hat?" Snow Cap asked; beaming with Pride at how cool he thought his hat made him look.

"Why sure Mr. Snow cap! it looks great on you!"Frisk replied with an (invisible) friendly smile.

Snow cap looked startled at the noise apparently coming from thin air. "I beg your pardon miss?" he said nervously.

Lady shot a warning glare at where Frisk's voice had come from. "Oh sorry Mr. Snow Cap; I was just practicing my ventriloquism. I do that sometimes." she slightly fibbed.

"I say; you should appear on one of Mettaton's shows; that was quite good miss!" Snow-cap praised Lady; causing her to blush.

"Erm thanks, but I'm not much into showbiz." Lady replied and thought to her self; That's more Her thing.

The coin Jar appeared at Lady's feet and jangled expectantly; but it realized by the puzzled expression on Lady's face that she hadn't realized the slight 4th wall break; so it gave up and vanished back to where it'd come from.

Not distracted by the jar any longer; Lady had a thought. "So Mr. Snow Cap, you wouldn't happen to know of a nearby town would you? I'm not from around these parts originally; and navigating in the snow isn't my strong suit." she admitted.

"Why certainly my fine lass. There's two nearby: Snowden and Temmie village. I can point you in their direction if you'd like; but be careful. The Skeleton brothers have set traps of all kinds for any dangerous humans that might wander around out here." Ice cap cautioned the young ghost girl.

Lady Shuddered nervously thinking about what the traps might do to a human and a half-human half-ghost; but tried to pass it off as shivering from the cold so not as to arouse suspicion. "Brr, it's cold out here. And yes please, some directions would be greatly appreciated." she responded.

"Wonderful! Snowden is in that direction and Temmie village is that way. " Snow cap said; pointing out dirrections with his glorious cap.

"Thank you very much sir; I guess we'll be on our way then!" Lady said.

"Bye Mr. Snow Cap! Have a nice Day!" Frisk added cheerfully.

"That tallent! Why If I didn't know better; I'd swear you had an invisible person with you, Ha! Farewell Madam, and a good day to you as well." Snow Cap Replied; and Left on his way to go elsewhere.

Lady allowed Frisk to become Visible again. "Frisk, you Nearly gave us away!" she exclaimed.

"I was only being polite. And it's not very nice to lie about me being only ventriloquism." Frisk said pointedly.

"Look; I didn't like lieing, but what was I supposed to say? Hi there; I've a invisible human fugitive with me, and we're trying to escape to the boarderlands to leave the underground, Oh, and I'm also half-human too, but please don't kill us and Take our souls to the king so he can declare war on the world above Mr. Nice monster? " Lady couldn't help but say Sarcastically.

"Wait, you can be killed?" Frisk asked.

Taken aback; Lady blushed a pale green. "I don't know? Maybe? I'm a walking/floating existential crisis, so I try not to think of it; but that's not the point. The point is; if we're gonna survive this; you can't be nice to everyone all the time."

"Oh come on, you're a superhero! aren't superheroes all about being nice and kind? what's the harm in being a little polite?" Frisk asked innocently.

Lady let out a sigh. "There is none; at least not under normal circumstances. It's just we have to be careful down here; one wrong move, and we could end up hurt or- " Lady stopped. she looked at frisk. On the surface; he seemed innocent and happy-go-lucky, but he was still deep down just a kid. Gosh she was being dense! the poor boy was stuck down here in a strange and unfamiliar world; surrounded by monsters with only her standing between them. He must be so scared; even if he wa Not to let it show. It was probably best not to scare him more than he already was."Um; Nevermind; it's no big deal. Anyway, we should probably get going. I wanna make it to town by nightfall; and staying here probably isn't safe."

Frisk smiled cheerfully; glad for the change in topic. "Okay! Race you there!" he called out playfully and ran off towards the direction the monster had said Snowden was.

Lady wondered; Where did that kid get his energy? In any case, it was probably best to just play along; if only to take Frisk's mind off the reality of their situation. Lady allowed herself a smile. Actually; a race would be kinda nice, she hadn't had one in what seemed to be forever. her powers had always given her a bit of a advantage, but it was cool that Frisk didn't seem to mind. "Hey Frisk wait up!" she called out and took off after him.

* * *

Unnoticed in the distance; a drone recorded the scene as it took place.

"A level 7 ectoplasmic entity is with the human? AND she's a superhero? erm; this complicates things... well no matter! I'-I'll fix this! I can still help the human and be the hero in all this! You'll see! " a feminine voice said nerviously as she watched Lady and Frisk run off in her view-screen.

Her hand pressed a few buttons, and the monitor read "Targeting ghostly entity for containment... Target locked. Firing in 5...4...3..." and then the screen suddenly went dark.

"What? Th-this isn't right; the ray should-" the voice began in confusion as she frantically tried to re-start her monitors. Then she looked down at the power source and saw a pair of feline eyes glaring back up at her; and an adorable black Kitten slunk out of the shadows, the end of a power cord was oddly enough clenched in its fangs.

"What the-? how did this cat get in here? animals aren't allowed in the lab!" the voice exclaimed in annoyance.

Seeing that she might be in trouble; the adorable black Kitten dropped the chord and began to bat at it playfully.

"Well I suppose that is kind of cute..." the voice remarked, her attention partially diverted from the screens.

The kitten frowned internally. this one was going to be a tough one to crack. It was time to pull out the nuclear option. The Kitten stopped batting the cord; and looked up at the scientist. Using all he an N, the kitten's eyes gave the scientist the cutest most adorable look to have ever existed. It worked; the scientist's heart melted.

"Awww; well aren't you the cutest sweetest most adorable thing I've seen? Yes you are! Wait right here and I'll go get some nummies!" the scientist said, and went off in search of food for the Kitten.

The Kitten smiled to herself. That had worked out better than she expected. Now her friend was safe from the scie ntist; she could save and maybe take a catnap...


End file.
